


December 22nd

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [22]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 22nd

“Hyung, what do you think of that?” JunSu called out and held a shirt in front of JaeJoong's nose. “Would that be something for YooChun?” Curiously cocking his head, JunSu stared at the shirt, then at JaeJoong and back at the shirt before he turned at the mirror.

JaeJoong grinned and slipped behind JunSu whose cheeks reddened at the close proximity. “Try this one, bubble butt. Fits him better,” he chimed with a charming smile, thrust a shirt with _Captain America_ into JunSu's hand and pinched his buttock when rushing over to another stand.

“Yah!” JunSu squeaked, face flushed in embarrassment and he really wondered why on earth he had asked that pervert to join him on his Christmas shopping tour. Oh right. Because JaeJoong was good with presents and he sucked at it. “Stop doing that,” he huffed when joining JaeJoong in the book section of the huge market and folded his arms before his chest.

JaeJoong flashed him a broad smile. “Why so? I can't be blamed that your ass is so pinch-able,” he declared and put a volume of Anonymous' _The Book of Death_ into JunSu's hand.

JunSu pouted over the statement and really wished that the shopping tour would be over soon. There was just YunHo's present missing – he so didn't want JaeJoong to know about his own present, mind you – and he really was clueless about what to give him. Maybe it was a good idea after all to bring JaeJoong with him. Or maybe not. He didn't like the mirth sparkling in JaeJoong's eyes when the latter flashed him one of his most charming smiles. He sighed, “What?”

“Take this for YunHo-yah,” JaeJoong declared and threw a bottle of mysterious content at JunSu. Flustered and confused he stared down at the medium-sized bottle and found it to be of aphrodisiac content. By the time he got the hidden message, he resembled an overripe tomato.

“Yah, you pervert! Give him that yourself. I don't want to be part of your sex life!”


End file.
